Discussions
by The HOPM Princess
Summary: Just seeing what happened to make the future what it is, and a before bedtime discussion. Rated T 2 b safe.


**A/N: Something I wrote one nite over the summer when I couldn't sleep. I stayed up all nite then crashed the next day. Lol. Although, I'm sure u don't really care about all of the mountain dew I drank causing me to be** **unable to sleep.**

**Anyway, This is (Obviously) set in the future. Just read it already!!**

_**Discussions **_

Up late one night Aelita sat at her computer. She previously hadn't been able to sleep, so she decided to do a little bit of nothing on her computer.

At the moment she was refreshing her memory of all that had happened years ago at Kadic. Very close to graduation year they had shut down XANA completely. After they rescued William, at first they were happy. William stopped liking Yumi, which gave Ulrich enough courage to ask Yumi out, but when William stopped liking Yumi he started to like Sissi. To make a long, complicated, story as short as possible, William just sort of left for Sissi, then turned just as evil as her. But he did keep his promise and never told anyone about Lyoko.

To bad he later on got Sissi pregnant then left. Your guess is as good as mine of what happened to her. Now, as for William, the Lyoko Gang never heard from him again.

A year and a half after Yumi and Ulrich started going out, Ulrich proposed, and Yumi naturally accepted. At the moment Yumi was expecting her second child. She was to be named Sakura. Their oldest is three years old. A boy named Pomi. Yumi wanted to stick to Japanese names, so Ulrich agreed.

Odd had met the girl of his dreams. Her name was Holly. She had bright red hair, which, surprisingly, naturally changed color with whatever she was wearing. Her eyes were pure green. She always had a peace sign on whatever she wore, and soon after her and Odd's marriage she got Odd's name tattooed in small letters below her belly button, the o on Odd a purple peace sign. They have two twins on the way, a girl, which will be named Destenie, and a boy who will be named after his father.

By the time all these memories have passed through Aelita had completely forgotten she was on the computer. She sighed then looked over to her right. She watched her husband sleep peacefully. A slight smile caressed Aelita's lips. Jeremie began to stir. Noticing the light the computer had been giving off he began to open his eyes. He squinted past the light to see Aelita on the computer. He smiled a sleepy smile.

"The tables have turned, my darling," Jeremie began, "Now it is I who can tell you that you should get some rest" he smiled. Aelita giggled. She began to shut down the computer.

"Yes, but this time the person being told to sleep will listen." She joked. "Yes, but not sleeping then, brought me even closer to where we are now even faster." Jeremie joked back. Aelita finished turning off the computer and crawled into bed.

"And aren't we both happy for that" she said then kissed him softly on the lips, something she did quite often now. After they pulled apart Jeremie replied, "We certainly are." They both smiled.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, Jeremie smiled, laughed a little and shook his head. "It's no wonder people tell us we still act like newlyweds." Aelita nodded her head, smiling in agreement. "It's probably because of all we had to deal with on Lyoko and all. Not to mention we were at a boarding school and saw each other all the time." She said. "I'm sure that plays a large part in it." Jeremie agreed.

Aelita's smile stayed. It's really amazing that we still act like we were just married. Most couples after three and a half years of marriage and a two-year-old would've lost interest in each other by now." Aelita figured. "We're some of the lucky ones." she said playfully with a wink. Jeremie smirked. "If you want to call our past lucky, then I'd like to see what you think is unlucky" he joked.

"You know what I meant." Aelita said playfully nudging Jeremie. They quietly laughed. "You know I did." Jeremie said softly. "We've got parent telepathy." Aelita said wiggling her eyebrows up and down. Jeremie laughed. "That we do." Jeremie agreed. "We should be excellent mind readers by now" Aelita giggled and shook her head in agreement. "Absolutely."

A moment of silence…

"We should invite Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Holly to do something with us sometime soon, we haven't seen them much lately." Aelita suggested out of nowhere. "I was thinking the same thing yesterday." Jeremie responded. "Parent telepathy." Aelita reminded him. He laughed slightly.

"Yes, but later. Right now, I think we should both get some sleep." Jeremie suggested. "Good idea." Aelita agreed. "Goodnight my queen." Jeremie said. "Goodnight my king." Aelita responded, giving him a loving kiss. They both fell asleep peacefully, perfectly fitting in each other's arms.

**A/N: And I'm finally DONE. Anyway, this surprisingly took me quite a long time to type. Hopefully it's long enough to pass as a fic. Lol. Did u like it?? LEAVE ME A REVIEW!!!!!!! Ur reviews are what keep me going. I luv getting them. **

**Does anyone else smell am opportunity for a chapter story? U think I should continue?? TELL ME! I'll only continue if I know u want me 2. Cya!**

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**--The HOPM Princess--**


End file.
